From The Files Of Summer Sparks
by Luvbooks123
Summary: Summer Sparks is just an ordinary girl entering the world of middle school. She's not too sure about things considering she is an only child. Will she ever find her way out and make it to popularity? Through twists and turn, read to find out what happens!
1. Introduction

Every second, every heartbeat, every moment is different. Every picture is a stand-still moment in time. I, Summer Sparks, have this story to tell you about middle school, siblings and happy endings (hopefully).

Your first day of middle school can be both nerve-wracking and exciting. You just have to make sure you make the right first impression. Most of you may wonder how I know this. The reason why is because I have my own experience. It may just be easier if I could tell it from side of the story


	2. First Day Of Middle School

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My alarm sounds as the block-looking numbers change to 7:30 and the block flips to A.M. I throw my pillows on the floor, hoping it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. It was, finally, my official first day of middle school.

The only part I didn't like was the uniforms. We either had to wear a white uniform shirt with navy blue pants or a navy blue shirt with beige pants. I thought I looked better with the beige pants so I'm opting on wearing those all year. Of course, we could wear skirts or shorts.

Once I got into the uniform part, I went to the bathroom mirror to put my hair in a low side ponytail and to put a bulky headband in the middle of my head. I dash downstairs, hoping I didn't waste too much time getting ready. I was also hoping to get at least one cinnamon roll before my parents snatched them up. My foot hits the final step. Just a little more until I get my… The slightly warm pan sitting on top of the stove was empty.. EMPTY! It's another breakfast of a bagel in the school bus.


	3. The Last Minute Check

I search for my mother and father, hoping to find them close. I peek my head inside of the living roomy o find my mom sleeping on the velvet brown love seat. Being excited about school, I soon have the feeling that I forgot something. As I search the master bedroom for my dad, I hear the keyboard keys clicking. 'When wouldn't he be working?' I thought to myself. My father smiles, "I see that you're up. Don't forget your lucky charm bracelet."

"Okay!", I reply. "Thanks Dad!" He quickly sips his 'cup of morning coffee' and goes back to work.

A little later, I have my charm bracelet, which is actually an anklet, attached around my ankle. My ten-pound backpack is packed and resting on my shoulders. Since I have about five minutes until the bus comes, I decided to sit on the couch and rest. My heart is beating out of my chest and there are about a thousand butterflies in my stomach. Why is there such thing called 'nerves'? They just make your teeth chatter and your stomach queasy.


	4. The Bus Ride

**HONK, HONK**

I hear the bus horn sound. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I yell and head out the door. As I start to approach the bus, I hear the steam from the back and the engine roar. I set a couple of steps into the bus before the bus driver yells at me to hurry up. Lugging my heavy backpack, I walk at a faster pace. Once I get in, I have multiple seats to choose from, considering the bus is half empty.

My BFF isn't on the bus so I have to either sit by people I don't know or sit by.. Evan. Evan, the cutest boy in my class.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask him as I near closer and closer to his seat.

"Oh, this one?" Evan asks as he lightly taps the seat next to him.

"Yeah, that one.. Is it taken?" I ask again.

I causally put my arm on the bus seat before Evan's.

"Not really.. You could sit there if you want to. It doesn't matter." he replies after he hesitates for a few seconds. I slowly sit down, in the seat, next to.. Evan! Evan's been my crush ever since 4th grade. We've always been good friends but I think I'm starting to like him. Evan shuffles uncomfortably as I take a seat next to him. He glances at me and I smile a big smile. 'Don't make the wrong move..' I throughly think to myself. Evan changes his attention from me to the window. I sigh in relief.

"Are you okay?" Evan asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I quickly reply. Nervously, I scratch my head. Habits, make you do the craziest things. The bus stops once again, this time, at his friend's house. 'Oh great!' I think to myself, 'Here we go again..' As Evan's friend Steven steps into the bus, I already have the feeling that I have to get out of my seat, for HIM! It's just like Rosa Parks. She had to give up a seat for a white person and I have to give up my seat for Steven. As he nears the seat that Evan and I are sitting in, I fear what he will say. Steven finally makes his way to where Evan and I are.

"Umm.. Move." Steven finally says. I squirm out of the seat and into another seat a couple rows behind Evan. 'Ugh, I don't understand boys..' I think to myself.


	5. The Phone Texts

I feel vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. I slide my phone out of pocket to see a text. It says:

**I'm srry about what Steven did. Wanna go for some ice cream after school?**

** -Evan**

Oh my gosh! I'm totally screaming on the inside. Evan asked **ME **to go get ice cream with him. Of course, I have to reply.

**Sure, sounds good. What time?**

** ~Summer**

Now all I have to do is wait. And wait for what seems forever. Then, I finally get a reply back.

**We could ride bikes there. If you want.. It's either that or ride in my mom's car so..**

** -Evan**

Ride bikes? Really? Riding bikes.. I guess it's better than his mom's car.

**Yeah, ride bikes. I'll c u there.**

** ~Summer**

Before we reach school, I receive the final text from him, until ice cream of course!

**:) K, cya**

** -Evan**

He totally texted me a smiley face. I wonder if he likes me back.. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
